


Under Arrest

by von_gelmini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, your dad may finally be okay with the idea that his son’s gay and going out with me, but if he walks in on this… he’s going to kill me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m61yah6aG71qzjs8go1_500.gif) gif on tumblr.

Sheriff Stilinski had to arrest Derek again. Too many people in the town thought he was guilty. So even though the sheriff knows it wasn’t his son’s lover (he’s still trying to wrap his head around that one!) who was to blame, he arrested Hale anyway. Until the rest of the evidence was in and he could let the young man go.

Locked in a cell, wrists handcuffed and chained to a bolt in the wall, Derek is seething.

Stiles pretty much has the run of the police office, so getting the key to Derek’s cell is easy. He comes in with a grin and a sarcastic remark about the brooding look on his sourwolf’s face. And then he notices that Derek’s all nicely tied up for him and wearing that tight t-shirt and those faded old jeans which are especially faded over the prominent bulge of his cock.

“All tied up and can’t do a thing about it, about anything that happens to you.” Stiles walks over to Derek and stands between his legs. He runs his hands over the man’s chest and down lower, pulling the bottom of the shirt out of his jeans, snaking his hand under it across his abs. He runs his hand down along Derek’s treasure trail to the waist of his pants. Leaving the button buttoned, he goes for the zipper.

Derek rattles his chains trying to get away but he can’t. “Stiles.” He growls out his lover’s name in a warning. “You wouldn’t dare. Your father could walk back here any time.”

Stiles drops to his knees and starts rubbing Derek’s cock through his jeans. “Are you daring me? You should know I don’t back down from a dare.” He puts his mouth on the tight denim bulge and starts to gently gnaw at it. Slowly he starts to unzip Derek’s trousers. Despite his struggles and protestations, Derek’s hard as a rock and his jeans are way too tight now. “You know you want this," Stiles says, looking up at Derek and licking his lips as his hands are kneading Derek’s prick. 

“Stiles, your dad may finally be okay with the idea that his son’s gay and going out with me, but if he walks in on this… he’s going to kill me.”

“Oh I know,” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s cock out of his trousers. He grins. “He has a gun.” He strokes Derek’s length. He leaned down and licked the head, swirling his tongue over the smooth skin, delving it into the slit and tasting his pre-come. He looked up at Derek, grinning as he licked him again. “He’s a really good shot too.” And then he swallowed Derek down as far as he could, his hand working the part of his length that he couldn’t take.

Derek gasped and arched back against the wall, pulling on his cuffs trying to reach Stiles’ head. The boy’s mouth was hot and wet and drove him absolutely crazy. His claws came out and dug into his palms. There was a low growl in the back of his throat. He pulled hard on his cuffs and felt the bolt move. Maybe he could get free and be able to grab hold of that maddening boy’s head.

Stiles kept going down on Derek. He’d gotten pretty good at it and knew a few tricks of his tongue on certain places would really get to the Alpha. The growling was definitely showing Derek’s loss of control and he loved doing that. He didn’t often have the opportunity like this to just suck Derek’s cock without him taking control, pushing him up against the wall, biting his neck and fucking him senseless. But Derek was chained to the wall and couldn’t stop Stiles from licking him up like a lollipop. He was chained…

With a sudden growl, the the handcuffs pulled the bolt loose from the wall. The cuffs still on, Derek grabbed Stiles’ head, the chain holding his hands together as he cupped them on the back of the boy’s buzzed hair. Derek pulled the boy’s head down on him, forcing himself deep into the back of Stiles’ throat until he felt it tighten and start to gag on his length. He pulled Stiles back and let him catch his breath for a moment before doing it again. Growling and moaning, hard fucking Stiles’ sweet mouth. It wasn’t long before Derek groaned and started to come deep inside the boy’s throat. He pulled out and Stiles opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, trying to catch as much of Derek’s come as he could, the rest splattering on his face. He wiped it off and licked his fingers.

“You like to live dangerously.” Derek was panting, trying to catch his breath and make it regular. 

“Yep.” Stiles grinned as he stood and leaned down to kiss Derek. “That’s why I need my sourwolf to protect me.” He grinned. “I’m always getting into trouble.” He looked at the cuffs on Derek’s wrists and the hole in the wall where he’d pulled the bolt free. “Um, dad’s not going to like that.”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t belong in here. I just went along willingly because I didn’t want to stir things up. Your dad’s finally starting to warm up to me, I didn’t need to add resisting arrest to the mix. But… yeah… I’ll think of something to tell him.”

“Well when you get out of here, call me.” He looked down at Derek’s crotch as the man was straightening his clothes and hiding the evidence. “We can finish up what we started then.”

*****

In the bullpen, one of the deputies watching the cell monitors nervously cleared his throat. He looked over to his buddy. “Um… should we… I mean…”

The other officer looked over his friend’s shoulder. “Holy fuck. Hell no we shouldn’t. The sheriff will bust a gut if he sees this. I didn’t know his son was that way.” He kept watching the scene a little longer than he should. 

The first officer laughed. “Something I should know about you, partner?”

He hit his friend in the shoulder. “Fuck off. Just turn the monitor off on Hale’s cell until Stiles comes out of there. I doubt Hale’s going to try to escape when he’s getting his dick sucked.”

“Who’d’ve thought. Young Stilinski’s queer and running with Hale. That guy’s nothing but trouble.” He turned off the monitor. “I don’t need to see this shit,” he said, shaking his head. “And sure as hell the sheriff don’t.

“What don’t I need to see?” Sheriff Stilinski said, leaning on the desk. “What’s going on?”

The first deputy blushed. “Um… nothing sir. Just talking about Hale. That guy’s a bad one.”

The sheriff looked around at the monitor. “Then why’s his cell monitor dark?” 

“Dunno. Must be on the fritz.”

“Well go get it fixed,” Sheriff Stilinsky said as he walked away. 

The two deputies looked at each other. “Phew. Lucked out on that one.”

“Yep.” The second man shook his head. “Still can’t get over it. The sheriff’s kid.”

“Yeah. Better his than mine though.”

Stiles walked in and saw the two deputies sitting at their desk. “My dad still in?” he asked.

Trying to act natural and failing miserably, the first deputy said, “No, he just went out. Think he was heading home for the night.”

Stiles looked at the men, his head cocked to the side, wondering what… Oh no. He saw the computer screen on the man’s desk. Four quadrants, four cells, one of them turned off. Derek’s cell. Stiles turned beet red. “Um… yeah… I’ll just go home. I’m sure he’s there. This is me, going home now.”

Heading out to the Jeep, Stiles started laughing uncontrollably. “The cameras.” He couldn’t stop laughing, gasping for breath. “Didn’t remember that there were cameras.”


End file.
